The HummelEvans Photo album
by thedaringkurtsie
Summary: A future Fic based on a married Kurt and Sam looking back through thier photo album at various memories. Review if you can! #4- Warblers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! 'K, so my idea for this is to have one chapter recounting the story behind each of the pictures in the Kum Hevvans photo album, like a series of one-shots. I'm not sure how many chapters there are going to be in total, but I have 12/13 planned SO FAR. There will probably be more. Just, as a heads up. I really want to know what everyone thinks of the idea, and if I should continue it? Just drop me a review to let me know. I would also love to hear any ideas you guys have about what pictures there could be in said album! So drop me a review for that too :) Slight Blaine bashing, just, as a side note. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of their characters, nor am I claiming to. No profit is made from this, all rights to their respective owners.**

_Chapter 1- Prologue. _

"...And _that_ is why The Doctor can be played by loads of different people." Sam explained, taking his husband's hand in his.

Kurt nodded. "So he can just...change into a different person when he dies? It sounds so much simpler when you say it." He shook his head and watched the snow that had collected on his head fall away. It was mid-winter, and central park was covered in snow. Everything from the tops of the trees down to the slippery grassy floor was covered in the pristine white blanket, and Kurt's thick coat was wrapped around him tight. It didn't matter much. They'd be home soon, and Sam was super warm and comfortable.

"Oh, that reminds me, you need to call Carole. She said Rachel has gone all bridezilla over the wedding, and Finn is having a meltdown. She wants you to talk to them and calm them both down. Particularly Finn."

Kurt frowned. "How did Dr Who make you think of Finn?" He asked quizzically.

Sam laughed, "It was when you said "simpler"!"

Kurt elbowed him, and tried to hide his smile. "Finn's just a little slow. It's what makes him so lovable."

He wrapped his arm around Kurt and leant in close as he walked.

"and _maybe_ if he hadn't talked you out of that duet with me, we would have got together much sooner, without Dalton or the hobbit to interfere!"

Kurt just whacked him and smiled.

"Maybe so, but remember, he's your step brother-in-law. You have to be nice."

The pair laughed and made their way back to their apartment.

...

Kurt hung up his coat and walked into the front room.

"Do you want a hot chocolate?" Sam yelled from the kitchen, making one for himself as he busied about.

"Sure! Skimmed Milk, try not to burn it!"

"Oh, sure, just because the guy can't make gourmet pancakes whilst blindfold means he _must _burn everything he touches! Obviously!"

Kurt stuck his head round the door. "You Burnt my cereal, Sam." He replied dead-pan.

"That happened once! I thought it was my porridge, so I put it on the stove! How was I supposed to know it was muesli?"

"By looking?"

"I WAS TIRED!" He exclaimed as Kurt walked away laughing.

Kurt sat on the sofa and was about to shut his eyes, when something caught his attention on the bookshelf.

"sam...?"

He walked in and placed the drinks on the coffee table. "what?"

Kurt was facing the bookshelf now, and reached up towards the book. It was thick, and the cover was made of old fashioned brown leather, which Kurt instantly loved. It had a gold bracket on the front which held in place a white card with the words "Hummel-Evans Photo album" engraved on it in a similar shade of gold.

"Did you make this?"

Sam blushed. "I-I bought the book, but I put the pictures in it, if that's what you mean?"

Kurt nodded.

"I just thought it might be nice, y'know, to have some pictures of our best memories together, for when we get old." He sat on the sofa and beckoned Kurt over.

"sit down, I think I made pretty good progress with the pictures."

Kurt frowned and curled up next to Sam.

"This better be good. I hate having my picture taken."

Sam chuckled. "You're the most photogenic person I know"

Sam wrapped his arm around Kurt and intertwined their legs as he opened the book. The first page had a picture of them at their wedding reception, and one of them back in glee club.

Kurt relaxed into Sam's arms as they went through the book.

"Hey! I remember that!"

...

**Drop a review, if loved it or hated it! THANK YOU FOR EVEN GOING THIS FAR! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter guys! Enjoy! Great thanks to my proof reader, and best friend TJ.**

**As usual, some Blaine bashing. Reviews are love, apparently! :) enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of their characters, nor am I claiming to. No profit is made from this, all rights to their respective owners.**

_Chapter 2- Summer._

"_Hey! I remember that!" Kurt pointed to the picture on the left corner of the page. A soaking wet Sam and Kurt grinned back at them from the photo, their lips slightly puffy, and a light blush covering both their cheeks. _

"_That was the day we got together. At Quinn's pool party!"_

_Sam grinned. He could remember it like it was yesterday._

_..._

It was an unusually hot summer's day for Ohio, and so the glee club hadn't hung about in organising a get together to enjoy it while they could. Quinn had volunteered her house for a pool party, seeing as it had a large pool and hot tub. Kurt tried desperately not to think about the fact that it was the same hot tub Finn had almost spawned another human in, as he lay out his beach towel on the sun lounger near it.

He'd just finished applying some factor 50 (Hey, you didn't get his kind of smooth porcelain skin by laying about and _letting_ the sun burn you) when Rachel whirled over and placed herself on the lounger on the left side of Kurt.

"I think Brittany was sitting there..." Kurt ventured in vain hope. The cheerleader _had_ hovered there for a few minutes ago.

Rachel frowned and gestured to where Brittany was sat making out with Santana.

"Somehow, I think she's otherwise occupied."

Mercedes planted herself down on the other lounger with a happy sigh and a wide hug for Kurt.

"You okay, baby?"

He gave a polite nod and inwardly grumbled to himself. He was frankly quite sick of people asking him that question. It had been 4 months since he and Blaine had parted ways, citing irreconcilable differences. The truth? He had found Blaine in a compromising position with another warbler, and had dumped him in the spot. He tried not to let it bother him. He thought he'd gotten lucky with Blaine, and would no doubt get lucky again. Besides, he was over the worst of it now. Just.

Finn was running about like a mad man, giant super soaker in hand, waging watery war against Puck, when he managed to spectacularly go flying over his own feet and grab the trigger of his gun as he did so.

The water shot out of the nozzle and before Kurt could duck and avoid it, it hit him right in the face.

Few things got Kurt angrier than when people messed with his hair. Mercedes even had a small chart of colour coded hair offences. Moving a hair from off his forehead was a low key yellow alert, touching his hair as a whole was medium amber alert, and stroking his hair was a serious red alert with a side of devil eyes. She had never been in the unfortunate position actually _wetting_ his hair, but she imagined this was akin to a nuclear meltdown, of Chernobyl standards. Even Santana had pulled herself away from Brittany's lips and sat in suspended motion, her mouth forming a little "O"

Puck let out a low whistle and handed Kurt his super soaker when he thrust out his hand.

Kurt levelled the super soaker right at Finn's chest and didn't take his eyes of his target.

"_Run_."

Finn didn't hesitate in following his command.

...

Half an hour later, the entire glee club had taken up arms, and the water fight to end all water fights was well under way.

Sam was jogging past the Fabray's rose bushes when he heard something rustling. He stopped in his tracks and wielded his gun menacingly.

"I can hear you!" He yelled after 5 minutes of silence had passed. He wasn't going to let whoever was there pass him.

Kurt flew out of the bush and got him, straight in the face, his barley dry fringe falling back over his eyes and dripping water delicately down his nose.

Kurt used the surprise to his advantage and ran while he could.

_Kurt._

Sam watched the retreating figure for a good few moments before making his mind up and giving chase.

They got in a few good shots at each other for a while, until Kurt took a sharp turn and disappeared like a ninja. Sam frowned. Sneaky gay ninjas.

He was about to make a sharp turn in the direction he figured he'd gone, when a blur shot out from the small tree to his left.

"Got you, Blondie!"

Kurt landed squarely on Sam's back and held the gun to his head.

"Move and I squirt. Trust me."

Sam grinned. "Whilst armed? Never."

Sam went to spin and shake Kurt off his back put lost his footing and sent him flying to the ground.

"You bruised me!" Kurt squealed, shoving Sam in the side.

"You wet me!" Sam laughed, shoving Kurt back.

"You suck!" Kurt snorted, making sure to shove Sam extra hard, so that he would lose his footing.

Sam tumbled towards one of the bushes and grabbed Kurt's elbow for support as he fell, pinning Kurt underneath him when he landed, both helpless with laughter.

...

Kurt wriggled slightly underneath Sam, trying to get as comfortable as possible, despite the layers of dirt he was lying in.

He looked up at Sam and noticed how Sam had stopped laughing and was just watching him.

No. Not watching. Looking. _Seeing_. Kurt's laughter died away to a soft, confused, smile.

_What?_

...

Sam had watched Kurt one million times. He had always thought he was amazing, perfect. The way he wouldn't let anyone put him down, the way he stood up for himself and his friends unconditionally. The way when he walked, his hips had the sweetest little wiggle, the way that when he sung he used every ounce of emotion in his body to make every note perfect and unbelievably powerful and penetrating.

But now he could see him. He could honestly see him. His normally perfect hair hanging loosely in front of his face, dripping in water, the picture of adorableness. His eyes, conveying a thousand emotions at once, each one affecting Sam differently. He didn't know how Blaine could stand to lose him. When things had ended between the two, Kurt had been broken, literally. Like a dropped pot doll, the cracks were fine, but none the less visible. He didn't know how someone could see that and not want to cry, not want to fold Kurt in their arms and whisper to him that they loved him so, so, much, not want to desperately fix the cracks and breaks they'd caused.

Sam was seeing Kurt for the first time, and he knew nothing. All sensible, coherent thoughts had left his head. Except for one. Which Sam knew to be unequivocally true.

"_You're Beautiful..."_

...

Kurt froze.

_What?_

He held Sam's gaze for a few moments and shivered. He _felt_ beautiful. The way Sam looked at him, _saw_ him, it was like he was honestly seeing him. The true Kurt, the one that wasn't hidden under layer after layer of bitchisims and designer clothing. The one Kurt _hid. _He shivered. Blaine had never looked at him like that; he'd always looked at Kurt and seen what he would like to _change._ What he would like to strip away and improve. Sam was looking at Kurt as though he was seeing every part of him, and loving each part unconditionally.

...

Sam reckoned he might have said something. He didn't know. He didn't care. He could have recited the tales of Jemima Puddle Duck and he would be oblivious. He was just staring at Kurt. His eyes. His hair. His skin. _His lips._

Oh, god his lips. Perfect, cherry pink, warm, and so, so comfortable looking. Quinn's held nothing against them, they were the bestest lips he had ever seen. Ever.

He felt himself gradually leaning down towards Kurt, towards _those _cheeks, _those _eyes, _those lips._

He felt his lips touch with Kurt's and it was amazing. Not like fireworks like Finn always described, but like there was nothing else in the world but him and Kurt. Everything else had faded into darkness and unimportance, the world could have spontaneously combusted and been filled with flaming zombies, and he wouldn't have known, because right now, Kurt's lips moving against his own was all he needed, ever.

He pulled back and saw Kurt's eyes, wide with shock.

_Oh god._

What had he _done?_

He scrambled to his feet and tripped over various apologies, making Finn look like Wordsworth in comparison with himself.

"I'm so sorry Kurt... I didn't think...I'm so sorry...I mean, Blaine...and, oh god I'm so sorry, so, so, sorry."

He ran a hand through his hair and turned away. He could almost hear Finn's voice in his head as he began walking. _"what the hell, man?"_ He didn't know how much he could have frightened Kurt, didn't know how badly he could have ruined any chance with him.

"_SAM!"_

He could hear Kurt calling him but he daren't turn around, daren't face those eyes again. Until he felt it.

Kurt's tight hand wrapping around his own, desperate. A life line.

Sam turned to face Kurt, tears brimming in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

Kurt shook his head and looked Sam in the eyes, reaching up to touch his cheek and wipe away his tears.

"I didn't stop you, did I?"

He felt his insides turn into jelly at his touch.

"But...Blaine an-"

Kurt gave a small smile. "I was over Blaine a long time ago..."

He placed his hand on the back of Sam's neck and brought him back down to his lips, neither protesting.

Sam slid his hands onto Kurt's hips as he lent in closer and let out a small moan when Kurt ran his tongue over his lips, before sliding it into his mouth. He reckoned he could get used to this.

...

Kurt leant into Sam as they walked back around towards the loungers and the pool. He gave a slight protest as Sam slid his hand away, but understood when Sam explained he wasn't ready to let everyone know.

As they rounded the corner, Tina ambushed them.

"Oooh, picture! Smile you guys!"

Kurt and Sam both gave sheepish grins at the Polaroid camera Tina was brandishing.

"Oh come one, you can do better than that. Smile!"

Kurt looked up at Sam and back the camera, before letting the hugest, most all encompassing, cheesy grin he could manage spread over his face. And it was 100% real.

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: wow you guize! Thank you for all the heartfelt reviews, they were lovely to receive! Thank you! I would have got this chapter out to you sooner, but I've been super busy (I DID MY LAST EVER MATHS EXAM. REJOYCE Y'ALL. I WILL NEVER BE ASKED TO FIND THE HYPOTNEUSE OF A TRIANGLE WITHOUT A RULER AGAIN. EVER. EVER. LIKE, NEVER. ARE YOU GETTING THIS? **_**NEVER.**_**) and I haven't been able to get a good hold of my laptop for long enough, so I apologise for the wait. For anyone wondering what's happening with my other Fic, it's on hold. I have super horrible writers block, you see, BUT, I'm out to see X-MEN to day, so hopefully that will give me some ideas. I was also asked what age Sam and Kurt are in this. I'd say mid twenties. I hope that helps :)**

**I would also like to take some time today to introduce my brand new OC (MY FIRST EVER OC. EEK!) Ellie! She's Kurt's mommy and I love her. I hope you enjoy it, and find it a suitable use of your time. **

**Can I also apologise for uploading THE WRONG CAHPTER? I updated ahead of myself, and uploaded the one I wa working on today, instead of this one. My bad. I apologise for any spoilers you got from that. and yeah, I'm loading that on monday. So sorry if you've now already read it. Again, my bad.**

**:) Reviews are love! :)**

**Disclaimer: do not own glee or any of their characters, nor am I claiming to. No profit is made from this, all rights to their respective owners.**

_Chapter 3- break down._

_Kurt frowned. "I don't remember that, though?" he pointed to a picture of two young boys, smiling broadly at the camera, chubby arms wrapped around each other. One in a red "beauty and the beast" flannel pyjama set, the other tired looking, but none the less happy, with dishevelled sandy coloured hair. If you squinted in the back ground, you could just about make out a short girl with brown hair, being glared at by a taller black girl, with messy black curls._

"_I think my Mom gave it me..." Sam frowned, trying to remember. "She said that was when we technically first met. Apparently we broke down once and pulled over at your dad's garage. I made friends with you, and this was taken." he shrugged. _

_Kurt scrunched his forehead trying to remember._

_... _

Sam fiddled with his toy story watch. "Are we there yet, mommy?"

"I don't think so sweetheart... Don't worry; we'll be with Granma Evans soon." He watched her form squinting out into the rain and darkness and wrinkled his nose. He hated staying in Ohio. The weather was always really suckish compared to the constant heat of Tennessee, and his Granma smelt of out-of-date mints. He picked up his Thunderbird 2 toy and played for a bit, before hearing a loud rattling noise. His Mom began to slow down and pull over. "Damn car" she muttered, getting out to pop the bonnet.

Sam panicked as a large cloud of smoke from the bonnet engulfed his mother.

"MOMMY!"

...

Burt looked up from the engine of the car he was mending and yawned. It was getting late, he should probably be inside now, relieving Ellie of her hostess duties. Kurt had organised another sleepover, and as much as he knew she loved playing with her son and his friends, she needed an early night if she had to start work at the hospital at 5 am tomorrow. He was wiping his hands on one of his oil rags when he saw her.

She was in her late twenties, early thirties like himself and Ellie, and was soaking wet from the rain. He watched her leaning over her car, waving away smoke and swearing a lot. He chuckled to himself at the sight and stuck his head round the door into the house. Ellie turned around at the sound of the door opening, her red curls bouncing around on her shoulders as she did so.

"Ellie, I think it's gonna be a late one I'm sorry. One more car, I promise"

She gave a bright smile that caused the corners of her eyes to crinkle.

"Fine. I'll force myself to play with our son and his friends a little longer. Oh the hardships of life..."

Burt just shook his head and jogged out towards where the woman was. Now that he could see her better it was clear she was from out of town. She had a tan, for starters. A good one too, not the kind of thing you come across often in Ohio, and she was also muttering in a southern twang.

She stood upright when she saw Burt approaching, brushing her wet bangs out of her eyes.

"Hey, I'm Burt Hummel, I work in the garage over there," - he gestured behind him with his thumb - "I can take a look at what's wrong with it if you want?"

Her face lit up at the offer. "Oh would you? I'd have a go at it myself, but I've been on a 8 hour drive with my 6 year old playing star wars the entire journey, and I'm so tired. You honestly don't mind? - I'm Michelle by the way, Michelle Evans."

Burt pushed his cap up his forehead and smiled.

"My pleasure."

...

Kurt put his plastic tea cup down and placed his hands on his little hips.

"Rachel, you can't be Ariel. _I'm _Ariel. You were Ariel last week!"

The brunette folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"Fine then. I'm Cinderella."

"No you're not! I am! I called dibs on Cinderella ages ago" Lauren folded her arms over her chest and glared at her.

Brittany popped up from within the dressing up box, her curled pigtails bouncing up and down. "I'm Nemo."

"Not a princess, Brittany." Kurt supplied, not taking his glare off Rachel.

Ellie interrupted with a smile, placing a cowboy hat on Rachel's head. "You could be Jessie?"

Rachel sighed. "I guess so."

Mercedes frowned at her sleeping beauty costume. "At least you didn't sleep forever."

Tina gave a broad smile "I'm Mulan!" she leaned over to Kurt and whispered to him that that was an _Asian_ princess and Kurt nodded wisely.

"Well I think you're all very pretty princesses, don't you?" Ellie asked.

They all gave a loud appreciative yes and set up the stuff for their princess picnic. Kurt was the only one still in his pyjamas and not in his costume when Mrs Evans walked in with Sam in tow.

"Oh my gosh, you're soaked!" Ellie leapt to her feet as Mrs Evans walked in, guiding her to the sofa and putting a blanket round her shoulders. "I'll get you a hot chocolate; just keep your eyes on this lot while I'm gone."

Kurt smiled at Sam and stuck his hand out. "I'm Kurt. What's your name?"

"Big lips!" Santana snickered, wrapping her Snow White cloak around her shoulders and hi fiving Lauren.

"Don't be rude, Santana." Kurt replied simply.

Sam shuffled slightly.

"Samuel Benjamin Evans."

Kurt frowned. "That's a bit of a mouthful, so I'm going to call you Sammy bean."

Sam blinked and nodded. "Okay."

"Do you want to join our tea party? You can be Prince Charming?"

Sam smiled. "Sure!"

...

Ellie paused talking to Mrs Evans for a moment, to address her son.

"Kurt sweetie, go and ask your daddy if he's done with the car?"

Kurt stood up from the picnic and ambled over to the door into the Garage.

"Daddy? Daddy?"

"Yeah?" Burt called, standing up and stretching after leaning over the car bonnet for half an hour.

"Mommy says is the car fixed?"

"Almost. Just a few bits here and there."

Kurt nodded and was about to go back into the front room when he heard another car pulled up, needing a new tyre. A small curly haired boy leapt out of the door, flanked by two slightly taller boys, all three in smart little blazers and followed presumably by a parent.

Kurt frowned slightly and cocked his head to the side.

"What are you wearing?" he asked politely, receiving a funny look from Burt.

The curly haired boy smiled proudly. "This is my _blazer. _I have to wear it to school."

Kurt wrinkled his nose and tried to imagine wearing the same clothes as everyone else to school every day. He didn't like the thought much.

"What school do you go to?"

The curly haired boy smiled again, showing a gap where he had lost a tooth. "We go to Dalton Prep school" he smiled proudly.

Kurt blinked. "What's a "prep" school?"

"It's a special type of school you can go to, where, if you're smart enough, you can go to the high school version of it when you get older. I'm Blaine, and these are my friends, David and Wesley. I like singing. And wizards."

Kurt nodded. He liked singing. He could get along with him.

...

Kurt had spent the rest of the evening talking to Blaine, and Sam didn't like that very much. He had wanted to talk to Kurt, and Blaine seemed kinda annoying anyway, he kept trying to show off his blazer. Only the Rachel girl and Kurt seemed to enjoy his company. The girl called Mercedes, placed her hand on Sam's arm.

"It's okay Sammy. I don't like him very much either." She said, noticing his sad expression.

Tina let out a small shriek and pointed at Mercedes.

"MERCEDES! You can't touch boys! You'll get cooties!"

"It never stopped Santana getting cooties off both Finnlay and Noah!" she snapped, shrinking into her seat.

Santana stood from her seat and was forced back down again by Ellie.

"_Girls_." Ellie warned, frowning at them both. She was more than used to fights breaking out between the two, mostly because Santana had called her some sort of name.

Sam went back to watching Kurt and Blaine, who were talking about singing.

...

Blaine placed his teacup down and looked at Kurt.

"Can you sing?" he asked. "I can sing."

Kurt gave a polite nod. "My mommy says so, yes."

"Go on then!" Blaine said.

Kurt's high little voice rang out melodically as he began to sing. Blaine recognised the song as "wannabe" by the spice girls and he saw Sam clapping appreciatively with Rachel when he finished.

Blaine just wrinkled his nose and stared at him. He didn't understand. Weren't boys meant to sing with boy voices? Why did Kurt sing like a girl?

"Why do you sing like that? That's not how boys sing?"

He noticed Sam sit up straight and clench his pudgy fists.

Kurt folded his arms. "I can sing how I like!"

"At Dalton, we sing normally. Like boys sing."

Kurt stared at him and ran out of the room.

...

As Ellie was telling Blaine off for being rude (with help from Rachel), Sam slipped out the room unnoticed. He followed the sound of Kurt sniffling to a room downstairs that he originally thought was the basement. He found Kurt lying curled up on his bed, rubbing at his eyes.

Sam flopped down next to him and awkwardly placed his hands in his lap, not knowing what to do.

"You shouldn't listen to Blaine. He's not very nice. You're voice is real pretty."

Kurt snuffled and sat up a little.

"But Blaine goes to a school for clever people, so he must be right. Wesley and David said that he's _always _right."

Sam shook his head and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Well he's clearly not, if he didn't see how nice your singing was."

Kurt wiped his nose with the back of his hand and blushed slightly.

"Thanks, Sammy bean."

He wrapped the dark blond boy in a tight hug, and for a minute Sam didn't know what to do, before deciding to hug him back.

"Come on, let's go upstairs. Mommy's car might have been fixed by now."

...

When they arrived upstairs, Kurt noticed Blaine had left, which instantly made him happier, but when he saw Sam's mom stood up with her bag on her shoulder, he felt sad again, because that meant Sam was leaving.

Kurt sighed a little and hugged him again when Sam confirmed he had to go.

"Bye, Sammy bean." He mumbled.

"Bye, Kurt." Sam finished, fiddling with his watch again.

Mercedes stood behind Kurt with Rachel, watching as Sam said goodbye.

Mrs Evans stopped herself as she was going out of the door, remembering something and rummaging in her bag, to produce a small disposable camera.

She wound up the camera and smiled at the boys.

"Give your friend a hug then Sam!"

And that was all the permission the boys needed to place their arms around each other's shoulders and grin as the camera gave a bright flash.

**A/N: I hope you like it! Review it if you loved it, hated it, or just want to leave a promt!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ **Hi! God! May I apologise for how old this is? I've had it saved on my computer for YEARS and for whatever reason just forgot to upload it. I apologise for how long this fic has been dead for. Life got super crazy with school, and I've not been watching glee as regularly *glares accusingly at her Sherlock DVDs*, so I just never got round to working on this. **

**Oh, and I suggest you follow the below link:**

**.blogspot. com/_NUbPhaVyuGs/SCErt2O4PjI/AAAAAAAAB_U/nHxUuhZwH_8/s400/Cravat-+Marc+by+MJ+%2B+Valentino+Red). **

**Because my description my description of Brittany's tie is really crappy, that's how I imagine it. Just add http at the start and jpg at the end. Oh, and remove any spaces. **

**Reviews are love, or so I'm told! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of their characters, nor am I claiming to. No profit is made from this, all rights to their respective owners.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sam turned over the page, and the pair instantly cracked up. There was picture of Sam on stage in a blue private school uniform, goofy smile spread wide across his face, and another picture taken later at the same event, of Sam and Kurt together, wrapped in each other's arms, laughter on their faces and a twinkle in their eyes.<em>

_Kurt shook his head laughing, "I had the dorkiest boyfriend..."_

"_And then you married him!", Sam laughed wrapping his arm around Kurt tighter, remembering the day that had led up to him being in a blazer. _

_..._

Sam placed his hands on the table in the dimly lit, disused geography room and stared into the eyes of all the guys he'd assembled.

"I've called you here for an important reason-"

"If this is to discuss yours and Ladyface's sex life I am _out_ of here." Puck warned, folding his arms.

Sam raised a quizzical eyebrow and shook his head. "No, it's not, but it is to do with Kurt."

Finn sat up straight at this and looked him the eyes.

"Dude, you're not breaking up with him, right? Because if you are, I'm gunna have to like, break your legs or something, and I really don't want to. Because I like you, man."

Sam looked horrified and floundered for a moment. "Of, of course not! No! Look, totally the opposite. I want to do a song for him. But it's got to be something special. I have an idea for the song, but I need your guys help to pull it together."

"Is that why you've dragged me a long to this all boys pow wow? Or did I misread the memo?" Mercedes piped up, from her dark corner of the table.

"Yes," Sam smiled, "I want you to make costumes. If the others are onboard with the id-"

Brittany finally raised her hand gestured to Sam that she would like to speak.

"I'm so confused. I get that you want Mercedes here for costume designing, and I have no problem with that, but I want to know why I'm here. I'm the only other girl, and I seem to have no purpose. I don't _think_ I've forgotten how to leave, so there must be some reason I'm here."

Sam smiled sneakily, and explained his plan to Brittany and the others.

Brittany nodded slowly and gave a ditsy smile. "That's cool. And should be pretty easy. I want to join in with the number though. It looks like fun."

Sam grinned and nodded. _Perfect._

...

Kurt picked up his lunch tray, freshly adorned with something that the cafeteria staff had lovingly imagined to be a salad. He looked around him, and waited for Sam to slide up behind him like he normally did. Now that they were an officially out couple, and Azimo had been asked transfer out to a different school due to violence, the trouble they had expected to arise hadn't, and it was much easier to just be open with themselves, which they both loved.

Failing to find Sam, Kurt scanned the room for anyone from glee.

_No one._ What the hell was going on?

He felt a sharp jerk on his arm and whipped around to find Tina, Nikon hanging round her neck, and grinning like a maniac.

"Kurt, you have to come see this, you have to!"

Kurt reckoned she might explode into a pile of excitable gothic bunnies if he didn't agree to go with her, and so placed his "salad" into a plastic carry away carton the cafeteria provided and followed her to the auditorium.

...

Sam braced himself backstage and looked at Brittany for support. The outfit Mercedes had designed for her was perfect. The blazer and shirt like everyone else, but instead of grey pants, she had on a grey pleated school skirt that stopped about halfway above her knees, which were covered in black knee length socks. Mercedes had also used a spare tie and wrapped it around Brittany's headband so that it fitted in with the colour scheme. Speaking of ties, Brittany's had been cut into a girly bow that had been tied at her collar in a cravat style. All together, she actually looked awesome, and Mercedes had even taken the effort to make sure her hair was extra straight, which suited the look best. He had to remember to thank her later.

Brittany cleared her throat and clapped her hands, at which the boys all assembled into position.

"Okay, remember your harmony guys, because if even one part of it is wrong the whole thing goes caput, y' hear?"

They all responded with a confident yes and Brittany smiled.

"Good. Now let's go out there and kick some ass in the name of LOVE!"

Brittany joined in with the loud cheer and stood in her position as they all marched out onto the dark stage.

Sam stepped forward a little and took a deep breath.

"Ready guys? Okay. On four. 1, 2, 3, 4:"

...

Kurt stumbled into the darkness of the auditorium and followed the sound of Tina's giddy laughter.

"Hey Ladyface! Any idea why we've been called here?" Santana's voice echoed out from one of the seats and Kurt was about say something when the entire female population of the glee club all began talking at once.

Kurt could just make out a confused looking Rachel, slightly smug Mercedes, frustrated looking Quinn, giggly Tina, and a relaxed Santana.

The noise was interrupted by a loud cheer from backstage, and the sound of clattering as everyone made their way on stage. Kurt could barely see a thing in the darkness, and it was beginning to piss him off, when the sound of Sam counting everyone in distracted him. He honestly had no idea what was going on.

The lights flashed up on stage, and Kurt could see all the boys and even- _was that Brittany?_ Assembled in formation he knew all too well. He could see Sam smiling proudly, front and centre, wearing what Kurt could only imagine was- oh god, they weren't, were they?

Kurt flung his head into his hands to avoid his embarrassment as the boys began doo-wopping to a beat he recognised straight away. He sighed. They totally were.

"_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down"_

It was all Kurt could do not to laugh, until he looked up and caught Sam's eyes, at which point he was completely under that spell again. The one he fell under the first time he heard this song sung to him, only magnified one thousand times. He wanted to run up on stage and kiss the breath out of him, but he couldn't. Something else entirely kept him enthralled in the performance.

"_Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, Just love.  
>We can dance until we die, You and I, Will be young forever!"<em>

Kurt shook his head. Since when had the boys been able to do accapella? And why the hell was Brittany up there? He followed her determined gaze to a besotted Santana and smiled. He was glad he wasn't the only awestruck one.

_"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep, lets run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.<br>My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch, Now baby I believe  
>This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."<em>

Kurt had now given in, and was doubled over in his seat with laughter, caught between watching the performance and watching Tina, who was in a similar state of euphoria, trying to take some good pictures with her camera and trying to blow kisses at Mike at the same time.

He turned back to the performance and gave a wide, wide smile. He watched as Sam sang his heart out in formation, grinning widely. His blonde hair falling in his eyes, his smile wide and real, and his eyes locked on Kurt's entirely. He thought of all the ways he had ran to Sam when he was tired, or frustrated, or lonely. All the ways he would snuggle up to Sam when he was cold, or he just wanted to feel Sam's arms around himself. He shut his eyes and tried to imagine a world where Sam didn't exist. A world where he would never receive a text at exactly 10.30 every night, telling him to turn his light off and get some well earned sleep, and another one at 8.30 every morning, wishing him a good morning, and making sure he was eating something for breakfast, and not skipping it. A world where he would never, ever get to taste Sam's kisses anymore.

"_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete.  
>Lets go all the way tonight. No regrets, Just love.<br>We can dance until we die, You and I, Will be young forever!"_

He shuddered. It was like trying to imagine a world where couldn't breathe, couldn't sing or perform. It felt horrible, and made him feel sick and unwell, like a huge weight pushing on his lungs and not relenting. He had often heard the phrase "If I had to choose between loving you, and breathing, I'd use my last breath to say I love you", but only now did he truly understand the meaning of it. It caused butterflies in his chest and made him want to run up and down, and jump all over the seats in the auditorium, and sing at the top of his lungs.

He'd been waiting for the right time to say those 3 little words, and now seemed just about perfect.

...

"_This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.  
>Imma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be a teenage dream tonight.<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be a teenage dream tonight.  
>You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on"<em>

Sam Looked over his shoulders at the others who nodded eagerly.

"GET UP HERE, YOU GUYS!" he yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his command, as the noise of all the girls of glee, and Kurt, running up to the stage drowned him out.

"_I can't sleep, lets run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.  
>My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch, Now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.  
>Imma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be a teenage dream tonight.<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be a teenage dream tonight."_

He finished, chest heaving, as he braced himself for Kurt who careered into his arms at 90 miles an hour.

He wrapped him in his arms and placed a million little kisses all over Kurt's features, breath coming out in rags.

"Did you like it?"

Kurt gave a bright smile and looked up at Sam through his lashes.

"I loved it."

Sam smiled down at the boy he loved. Yeah. He loved him. That was the entire reason he had put this whole thing together. He had been mulling over his feelings, and listening to Sunshine's vocal adrenaline performance of "As Long As you're There" nonstop all week, and trying to think of a way to create the perfect moment, to let Kurt know he loved him. And that was when this madcap idea was born. Complete with Dalton uniforms and an undercover Brittany to seduce the lead warbler (Wes?) and get him to reveal the secrets of how the warblers work. Puck and Finn taught them the rest, seeing as they were the only ones who had had practice in an accapella choir, back when they were in accafellas.

And now...now seemed perfect. Any moment with Kurt was perfect, if he was honest, and that's why he was here. To tell him that.

He pulled him closer, and breathed in the scent of his shampoo. Come on Sam. Man up. _Say it._

He bit his lip slightly. What if he said no? What if he didn't love him back, and he was running into things way too fast, or what if he was completely freaked out by it and ran away?

He breathed in and thought of all the things he loved about Kurt. Even if he was going too fast, and even if Kurt didn't love him back, he knew that what he was about to say was completely true, and that was all that mattered.

"Kurt..." Sam tilted Kurt's face up, so that he was looking him in the eyes and took a deep breath, to calm himself down.

"I love you" Kurt forced it out quickly, barely registering when Sam said the same thing on top of it.

A moment of disbelief passed between the two, before Kurt spluttered and put his head into his hands, his face turning bright red. Sam gave out a slight laugh and pressed his forehead to Kurt's.

"I love you too."

Kurt continued to shake his head and sunk into Sam's arms happily. It was the most imperfect, uncoordinated "I love you" ever- and yet it still seemed entirely perfect, just because they finally had each other. Finally found a way to be happy, even when they felt like nothing would work, because so long as they were near each other, nothing could be that bad.

He looked around at all the others on the stage; Tina, arms wrapped around Mike, grinning widely up at him, Santana, spinning Brittany around in the air and laughing at her customised uniform, Finn, holding Rachel in his arms and grinning at her while she rambled excitedly about the performance, Puck, skulking around the edges, watching them all with a small smile, even Artie and Mercedes, laughing loudly and hi-fiving. He shook his head at the amount of love shared in the glee club, and wondered what life would be like for all of them, if glee club didn't exsist.

He looked back into Sam's eyes and decided that that didn't bare thinking about.

The pair weren't even aware of Tina's camera flashing as she took a picture of them, just holding each other.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Oh, dear god, how mushy is this? I must have O.D'd on fluff over night or something. I hope you enjoyed it! Review it if you loved it, or hated it! Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
